Lights, Camera, Action
is a Stranger side-mission featured in Red Dead Redemption. Story Marston finds MacKenna daydreaming on a bed in a room behind the Cinema in Armadillo. MacKenna is a boisterous man who talks with his hands and regales Marston with his elaborate aspirations to build a movie studio, and eventually asks for Marston's assistance in this matter. It's said that Marston could win a land deed by playing Liar's Dice with Lyle Mouton in the saloon at Thieves' Landing. MacKenna then needs Marston to travel to Benedict Point and persuade his lead actor, Silas Spatchcock, to return to the set, and give up his wild dreams. Walkthrough = Mission Prerequisites Before this Stranger appears on the world map, the player must complete: *Nigel West Dickens mission: "The Sport of Kings, and Liars" Mission Objectives After speaking with McKenna, the player must: *Travel to Thieves' Landing and win the land deed in Liar's Dice. *Travel to Benedict Point and convince Silas Spatchcock to return to MacKenna. Do not kill him; disarm him by shooting his hand or gun. disarming Spatchcock in a duel.]] Mission Details Make your way to Thieves' Landing to play and win a game of Liar's Dice to win the land deed. (The mission will update after you cash out). After acquiring the deed for MacKenna, he asks to put some sense into his lead actor, Spatchcock, who has convinced himself that he is a genuine gunslinger. Head over to Benedict Point to convince Spatchcock that he is not. Once you're finished with Spatchcock, head back to MacKenna in Armadillo for your reward. ---- Future Appearences MacKenna later appears later in Red Dead Redemption at Pacific Union R.R Camp to tell you how his theatre failed. Before MacKenna will appear you must complete the Nuevo Paraiso missions and advance into West Elizabeth. He also is involved with Undead Nightmare Tips and Tricks * The Liar's Dice game's ante amount is set to $200 instead of $20 for this mission (in both normal and Harcore Mode), making it one of the most profitable opportunities in the game. The ante will remain at $200 until the player leaves Lyle Mouton at the table and saves elsewhere (thereby pushing the mission into its next phase.) As long as the player keeps winning, they will get an increase of $200 each game. After each game during the moment of choosing to ante or quit, the player may adjust one of the game options while still sitting at the table to initiate auto-save and preserve the gains (only useful as a fail-safe in case the game/system is quit/turned off, and loading the save will cause the ante to drop back to $20.) If the player quits the minigame, auto-saves, then goes back to playing Liar's Dice the ante will still be that of $200, but the opponent becomes considerably more difficult. This is a great opportunity to get the $1000 for the Savvy Merchant Outfit. Advertisment Achievements/Trophies Aiding Strangers will contribute toward the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- ---- During the course of completing this mission, the following Achievement/Trophy may also be acquired: Related Content es:Luces, cámara, acción Category:Redemption Missions Category:Stranger missions in Redemption